legend_of_dungeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Strategy
This page is dedicated to posting any and all useful tips, tricks and general strategy. Strategics from the Players Many times you will be tasked with the decision of either Health or the chance at something potentially good. In the first few minutes of the dungeon, this comes in the form of Beer that you can find in the Tavern. It depends on your play style, whether you're a good fighter and would rather level up faster or need the health for an extra boost. It is generally a good idea, if you can't remember the potion effects yourself, to write them down somewhere when you're playing. This helps you avoid bad potions and keep good potions such as a damage capping potion or a big healing potion for when you need them. And remember that potions change every run! Most of the time the decision comes with evaluating the monsters you fight. Some can be easy to kill, but one slip-up can lead to some heavy downsides. Take for instance, the Mummy. They may be slow and easy to kill when charging and timing your strikes, but if they touch you just once you get hit with high damage and a bad effect. In general, the slower the enemy, the harder they hit. This, of course, changes further on. If you see a grim reaper, RUN. Never EVER '''kill cats. Once you get more comfortable with inventory management, dropping your lantern in dark rooms helps immensely when fighting. Remember that slimes will consume the lantern and you will have to kill the slime to get your lantern back. When you are opening crates, be sure to back away as soon as you hit it, enemies tend to hide in them. Snakes are a wonderful enemy to kill. They are relatively low health and do minimal damage (up to 2). Not only that but upon death they have a chance of dropping apples. Bats on the other hand are far more dangerous and should be treated with caution, despite the fact they have the lowest health of any enemy in the game. They move fast, fly around, and have medium-low damage (up to 6). They are a monster best not engaged for the cautious as they give little reward for a higher risk of more damage, which is fairly crucial in the early levels. Often times, in your runs, you won't get the best items that you need to make it to the end. However, you can optimize what you have by changing your encounters. If you have a Rogue Hood then it may be best to optimize speed to get you to run passed as many monster as you can to get to the 26th floor, despite your warrior instincts. Traps are the bane of many players. The most effective traps in this dungeon are the Wall Traps. They often hide either a mob of monsters or some high-level beasts. The worst part about them, is that you never know if they might have a really nice item waiting for you in them. You can tell a Wall Trap by the height and evenness of the wall. If it looks like a flat 5-6 brick high wall, it may be a trap. Walking on the front or back row of bricks will help you in avoiding Pressure Plates that look identical to the rest of the floor. Since the plates are always vertical in orientation, you know where to look. They are always in the middle row of floor tiles as well. Sometimes you can kill a monster by tricking it into walking into a lava pit. You will forfeit most of the gold and experience though as well as items they might drop. Monsters now avoid lava (Post Skeleton patch) from a player: However I can still sometimes use the confuse spellbook to make them fall into lava, which seems to be the book's main usefulness. Multiplayer Strategics If you have a buddy around, they can be pretty crucial in how you progress. Have one extra person can mean having one more summoner, support with a magic missle, or a tank with a shield. It comes at the cost of splitting gold, items, and experience. Having more than two players can get REALLY hectic. It is advised that you all wear different hats and have characters with drastically different colors in order to prevent you from getting confused for another player. You can switch skins out in the Tavern. The last thing you want to do is think you're the guy by the door, when you're the one walking straight into lava. If a player dies, they will drop all their gold and items. At this point, an interesting opportunity presents itself. If the dead player collects souls, they can revive themselves. Killing monsters will yield souls for the dead player to collect, but it you're patient enough and don't mind avoiding souls, the dead player can use his spirit to push monsters in lava or against walls that you can hit through if you have a weapon with a long reach. You can control monster movement through a basically invincible character. The Knight Strategy (Lolsaurs) While having the Knight class for this strategy helps it pay off much more effectively, it is not necessary. Fight EVERYTHING for the first 20 levels. Clear every room of every floor along the way. Make sure you open all trap doors (remember that large doors open by turning switches on, small door open by turning switches off, such as when a floor panel deactivates). By doing this, you will gain as much EXP as possible, thereby granting you more health and enough strength to 1-hit almost anything that you will encounter as you progress, the exceptions being bosses. Using a table drawn on a piece of paper, record the 15 different potion colors that you can encounter. There are 7 potions with negative effects (puking is bad), 2 with healing effects (+30 and +100), and 6 potions with positive effects. Once you get good at melee fighting, you will be able to go several levels without needing to heal. Do this until you are about -100 from your max health (It usually happens to me around floors 6-8, and then start drinking potions and filling in your table. If you happen across the potions that heal, give you a free level up, or set your strength to maximum, SAVE THEM. Use the level potions near the end of the dungeon, around level 23, so that you get a small bit of a boost before having to face the horrors of the 25th and 26th floor (27th if you can muster it). Dont take them until you kills something that levels you up as not to waste the EXP. follow up the level potions with a strength potion that you saved as well. Also use the strength potions intermittently as you progress (I save them until I have about a 100 strength difference) but always save 1 for your level potions. Any positive potions you have besides the ones mentioned above you are to take immediately. Youll soon be like Shaq on speed. Throw any negative potions into the nearest lava pit so you dont accidentally drink them. Fighting Tips: Always try to use the very tip of your blade to hit enemies. Getting used to this will make good practice for when it really counts. If you get a shield, USE IT! The strength difference will be far outweighed by the health that you wont lose. If you have a shield, narrow hallways are now your dojo, and you will obliterate any enemies that enter to fight you. As a note on shields: Minotaurs and Devils (With the huge hammers) can hit over your shield, so it is best to fight those enemies with a blade regardless. Or range if you can manage something. Snake charmers, goblin king, lich king: CHARGE! Take them out before they get the chance to use their crowd to their advantage. This will cause you the least amount of damage in the end. Vampires: Let them follow you, keeping close, until he transforms, and then jump right on top of him, swinging your sword directly into the spot that the bats spawn. Eliminate the stragglers once they stop spawning. Mages: Try to isolate them as much as possible without aggroing them. Once your satisfied with your position, allow them to see you and launch 1 skull. Smack it with your sword and CHARGE! use the tip of your blade so if he summons another skull, you will destroy it before it hurts you. This strategy is VERY hard to do against red mages, but with some skill and a very large sword you can do it without damage. Cyclops, Minotaur, and Devil: By the time I face them I can usually 2-shot them. However, even in the event that you cannot, they have a weakness. Before you get into their range, run forward and leap into the air towards their head so you reach the peak of your jump as you reach them, hit them with the tip of your blade, and then turn to scurry away. If you did it right, they will not have even swung at you. Rinse, repeat, destroy. Floating Eye: If you cannot 1-shot them by the time you run into them, then you have 3 options. If youre faster than they are, you can smack them and turn around to gain more distance before repeating. If not, you can try to take advantage of obstacles and try to hit them through a wall or a block. Beware, though, they are avid climbers. Option 3 is to avoid them, which is unacceptable. Man up! Wraiths: Sure, they look scary. But in reality, all they are is scary. These creatures are the main reason why youve been practicing with the tip of your blade. Their melee attach is deadly and they have '''a very long reach. Like an unrealistically long reach. Holy hell. Shield if you can, otherwise the longest blade you have will suffice. You should be able to 1-shot them by the time you run into them, but chances are if youve never faught them they will get a hit on you even if you do 1-shot them. Grim Reapers: High damage, blistering speed. But their attacks come at a very slow pace, and if you yourself are fast, you can avoid their attacks while landing yours. Either way, it should take about 2 shots to kill them when you first encounter them, gradually becoming 1 shot. Shield? Please oh please. So onto the deepest depths: levels 24, 25 and 26. Why are these so special? Because they have 2 of the largest and scariest bosses in the game, the robot and the skull boss. Unless you are extremely strong (not an unlikely scenario if youve been killing everything) and fairly confident, best to simply avoid aggroing them. No, not just run past them, like stay out of their sight so they dont fill the room to the brim with their lifeless minions ready to shred you like cheddar. They both take about 10+ hit even at your strongest, but if you position properly, you can probably destroy their spawns before they have the chance to attack while at the same time hitting the boss in their big ugly face. And since the boss itself wont attack, that makes them rather useless, doesnt it? By the way, the coffee mug (hat style) was meant for these floors. In and out in a flash of lightning, their treasure practically disappearing under their noses. And with the force of a hurricane too if you keep swinging that beefy arm of yours around. You sexy beast you. Collect the treasure, wave your favorite finger around at the screens full of enemies from the safety of a doorway, and bid them a proper adieu. Run your buns off all the way to that little safe haven, and rejoice. As a side note: If you ever know the quickest way from stairs to stairs on any floor, mark the doorways with spray paint. Your ascent will be SOOOOOOO much easier The Knight-Doctor Multiplayer Strategy (Dwandor&Leoc) Getting the Multiplayer or the Impossible Mode achievement for Legend of Dungeon requires some strategy. The Knight-Doctor combination is one of the easiest and most efficient way to bring the treasure back in multiplayer. My Friend Dwandor and I, Leoc, are using this strategy everytime we play Legend of Dungeons. And out of 5 trials with this strategy we brought back the treasure 3 times. Preparation Before you do try this strategy you have to make sure that following conditions are fulfilled: -You have a friend, who plays a second character -The Knight Class and The Doctor Class are Unlocked The basic strategy consists of the Knight, who takes the role as Damage Dealer and Tank, and the Doctor, who acts as Healer and partly as Tank. Basic Strategies It is important for both players to cooperate in some ways. Both players should level almost equally fast and players should divide the money as fair as possible. Don't try to take everything for yourself, because deep in the Dungeon it will be especially hard for the Knight to survive without Doctor. The Doctor is only weak if he has no money, else with 1000 Gold you are basically invincible as Doctor. Main Strategy At the start of the Game you and your friend have to decide, whom of you plays the Knight or the Doctor. The Knight has the main task to kill the enemies, because the doctor has almost no damage output. Careful not to take all experience points and gold for yourself, leave some for your friend. The Knights receive great increase in Damage output and Health with increasing level and also has high starting values in Damage and Health. Therefore the Knight has to slay all the monsters and act as shield for the Doctor at the beginning. The Doctor has a strong weapon at the beginning, which is later on a weak weapon due to the low increase of the damage output per level of the Doctor. The main task of the Doctor is healing the Knight and himself. Healing a player costs 5 Gold for the player that receives healing. The Doctor is most useful at level 20 to 40, because he heals 5 Healthpoints per own level. That equals 100 Healthpoints at level 20 and 200 Healthpoints at level 40. Sadly he heals only 5 HP at level 1, which makes him a weak character at the beginning. If you reach a high level as Doctor your Healing keeps the Knight at high HP and you are invincible. But watchout that both of you always have enough money to get healing. Playing When playing both of you should divide the apples equally and only use it, if the one of you has no money to heal. Dividing the apples is a backup in case that either one of you is bancrupt or dead or both. The Lantern should be carried by the Doctor, since his Damage output is low. In best case the Doctor wears a Lantern Hat, so that he can heal the Knight faster. As Doctor you must especially watch over all players HP. When getting a Weapon with high damage, give it first to the Knight. Also the Knight should rather have an Weapon with at least normal attack rate and high range. Weapons like the Scythe or Hammers are inefficient for the Knight, because he can not hit small enemies, which are directly in front of him. The Doctor should use melee weapons when the Knight is fighting, else he could easily be split away from the Knight. Thus he will not be able to aid the Knight. When you encounter strong enemies or many enemies there are two possible ways of defeating them. As Doctor with low level or money deficit you should let the Knight take some of the enemies (picking), also you can act as decoy as Doctor. This Doctor-Decoy strategy is especially effective with an high leveled Doctor with at least 200 Gold. While the Doctor attracts all enemies the Knight slays them. The Doctor can also heal himself the whole time, which makes him invivincible for a short time. Furthermore When you play with this strategy you can not expect to finish the game after 2 hours. Playing together always take more time. When I played with Dwandor we took about 6 hours to find the treasure and taking it back to the tavern. So in case that your Doctor or Knight is missing I would rather play with the same friend or with someone who already played with a Doctor or Knight. Also the way down to the treasure is only the preparation for the way up to the tavern. After receiving the treasure the monsters you see on the way back aren't the weak ones from the way down. Strategies from the Developer The following lists strategies posted by the developer, Calvin Goble, in the Legend of Dungeon guide on his devblog. Careful not to just run slashing into each monster you meet, time your attacks and keep your distance, and you wont get hurt. Many monsters do not aggro from the back, and you can get a clean hit off before they see you. You can jump over some small monsters like Goblins and avoid their attack completely. Some monsters are not worth fighting. Avoid Blobs, they do a lot of damage and have a high Health. If it looks scary, it probably is, run away. Some of these bigger monsters are intended to be fought on your way back up, as you ascend with the treasure! If you are fortunate enough to see a Wraith before it kills you, run away. Dismembered Zombie Hands do no damage, but they will slow you down, and stop your jump, so other Monsters can get you. If a Zombie Hand is alone, that’s risk free XP (unless something comes at you out of the door) Do not try new potions near lava, confusion can kill. Sometimes speed is more important than armor or strength. Heading into a pitch dark room with only a lantern out means you need to dodge every attack. And lastly, keep your inventory clean, throw out hats you don’t need and get rid of that basic sword once you find something good. But keep a sword around when you have a War Hammer, it only has a far attack range, and wont get those Zombie Hands off you.